


Just A Nightmare

by Kassi1332



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassi1332/pseuds/Kassi1332
Summary: Deans has a nightmare and Cas comforts him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Just A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> What should have happened.

“Cas, why does this sound like goodbye?”  
“Because it is. I love you.” 

And just like that the Empty comes and Castiel is gone  
“No,no,no,no this can't be happening. Cas? CAS!” Dean shouts .

“Dean? Dean wake up” Cas comes closer to Dean who is obviously having a nightmare. 

He keeps shaking and shouting Cas 's name “Cas please don't leave me, please” Hot tears are running down his face. 

“Dean whatever you are seeing is not real. You have to wake up” Castiel takes the courage and puts one hand on Dean's shoulder shaking him gently. 

Suddenly Dean wakes up gasping for air. “Hey, hey, it's okay, you're okay Dean” says Castiel with his hand still on Dean's shoulder to steady him. “Cas? Are you really here?” Dean asks with a pleading tone. 

“Yes, of course I'm here Dean. I'm always here” 

“No, not always. I've lost you many times Cas” says Dean shaking his head.

“Not this time. This time it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real” Cas tries to reassure Dean. 

Dean brings his trembling hand to Cas 's face and touches his cheek. “You are really here” he whispers in a bearly audible voice. 

Cas hears him, he always hears him, even when he doesn't say a word. Cas knows him all too well. He takes Dean's hand in his own. “Shh, it's fine, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere” Cas says in a firm and confident voice cause he needs Dean to believe him. 

“You died” Dean's barely holding himself together, tears start swelling up in his eyes once again.

“What?” asks Cas dumbfounded.

“You died Cas! You died and you left me behind! And you told me you” Dean shuts himself up immediately. 

“What, Dean? What did I tell you?” 

“Nothing” Dean answers quickly.

“What do you mean nothing? You just said” 

“I said nothing Cas, okay? Just drop it” he snaps and lets go of Cas 's hand. 

Stupid he thinks to himself. What are you doing? Just because he said it in your dream, it doesn't mean it's true, you idiot. And just like that Dean brings his walls back up, afraid that if he lets them down for too long, they're gonna crumble. 

But Cas isn't going to let him get away with it. “Dean! Stop this” 

“Stop what?” 

“Distancing yourself whenever you feel vulnerable. You don't have to do that. Not with me.” 

“Cas” Dean starts but finds himself at a loss of words. 

“It's okay to feel scared Dean and it's also okay to ask for help when”

“You told me you loved me” Dean cuts him before he can finish his sentence. Now Cas is the one at a loss of words. 

“You told me you loved me and then you died. You died before I” he doesn't finish the sentence. 

The tears that threatened to fall before are now flowing down his face with no signs of stopping. Cas feels his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Before you what?” he asks. 

“Before I had the chance to say it back. I love you Cas” Dean says in a breath, looking down at his hands. He's too scared to look Castiel in the eyes for he might see denial and resentment in them. 

But he'd never see those things in Cas 's eyes, even if he searched for a million years. 

Cas starts wondering if he is the one dreaming after all.  
He never thought that he'd hear those words coming from Dean and that's why he never said anything all those years. But now hearing Dean's true feelings about him, he curses himself for not saying anything sooner. 

Suddenly he realises that hasn't said a word after Dean's confession. “Dean” 

“Look Cas if you don't feel the same way just say it” 

“Dean” 

“I can take it you know” 

“DEAN” 

“What?” 

“I love you”

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing fan-fiction, hope you like it. Also English isn't my first language so there's a chance that there might be some errors.


End file.
